The Wolf & WIzard
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: This is the story of Two Friends: Talon Earthstone and Warrior-chan. Talon Earthstone is a Wizard of Great Magic, Warrior-chan is a Half-Breed; Who's Mother was a Human and Father was the Legendary Okami King. One Day, Warrior-chan and Talon get into an argument. Warrior-chan leaves and is captured by her father. What will Talon do: Will Talon go save Warrior-chan or leave her?
1. Chapter 1

_The Wolf & Wizard_

_Summary: This is the story of Two Friends: Talon Earthstone and Warrior-chan. Talon Earthstone is a Wizard of Great Magic, Warrior-chan is a Half-Breed; Who's Mother was a Human and Father was the Legendary Okami King. One Day, Warrior-chan and Talon get into an argument. Warrior-chan leaves and is captured by her father. What will Talon do: Will Talon go save Warrior-chan or leave her?_

_Chapter One: Just a Normal Day/A Day to Remember_

_(Warrior-chan's Point of View) _

_The sun was peaking over the horizon, sending rays of light all over the Lands of Wizard 101. The light reached the tips of the trees of my forest; awaking the birds and bees. I was resting in an Oak Tree, my furry back to the trunk of the tree; arms folded over my furry chest, one leg bend on the tree branch, the other dangling off the tree branch. I could feel the sun's heat on my face, but I refused for my sleep to be disturbed by the sun again. I just wanted to stay in my tree all day and sleep, I want to just rest!_

_"Warrior-chan, Wake Up!" A strong voice awakened me from my rest; I opened my amber eyes and looked down to my left. I saw a teenage girl with pink hair, tan like skin, Emerald Green eyes, and red lipstick. Her name was Talon Earthstone, my one and only friend; she was my friend ever since I was a young pup. I looked at Talon and wondered 'What was she doing in m forest?' Talon knew I lived in the forest, but she never knew where my exact tree was._

_"Talon Earthstone, what are you doing here? I know you know that I live in this forest, but how did you find my tree so fast?" I asked my friend. She put her hand on her left hip and smiled, "I used my necklace and found you. Now let's go; __Marcus, Wolf and Finn are waiting for us at the academy." She yells up to me. I lie down on my branch, and fall back asleep, "I hate waking up this early, besides YOU'RE the Wizard here, not me." I barked._

_"Fine, you made me do this!" Talon yelled up to me, I opened my right eye and saw she was digging for something in her back pouch. 'What is that Wizard up to now?' I thought to myself. Talon finally stopped and looked at me with an evil grin (A/N: Yes Evil Grin, Sorry Talon) and withdrawal a card! "Wind Style: Spinning Vortex!" She called out, the card went aglow! I looked at the card and panicked, before I could do anything, a Wind Vortex crashed on me and brought me down to the ground! I fell face first into the soft mud of my forest grounds! I was stuck and trying to get out, I could hear Talon laughing; I was so goin to give her a good smacking for this!_

_"I have to say Warrior-chan: You look kinda funny that way! Anyway, We have to go; Wolf and the others are waiting for us." Talon said, grabbing hold of my wiggling tail and pulling me out of the ground; dragging me with her._

_(Wizard 101 Village)_

_Talon had dragged me the whole 10 minutes from my tree to the academy by my tail; was going to kill her as so as she let go over my tail. Once she stopped, she looked at me, "Warrior-chan, come on; you promised that you and I would do Wizard training today!" Talon said, "I am a Half-Breed, not a Wizard! You get tested by this junk not me!" I barked to her. Talon releashed my tail, I rose to my clawed feet and shook the dust from my silver pelt. I looked into Talon's Green eyes and saw saddness; I knew I had to keep that promise._

_"Alright Talon, I'll go to the Wizard Academy! But you own me for this!" I barked at her, Talon was happy to hear that, but I was always going to regret go to this place! Talon grabbed my clawed left hand and pulled me to the academy; I never understood why I was always to train with Talon and I wasn't even a wizard; I was a Half-Breed (That what the wizards labeled me as) Talon was the only nice person to me; I still remember that day._

_(Flashback-10 years ago)_

_I was all alone; my mother was dead, I never knew my father, and I was a freak. I would never have a single friend; everyone would run away from the sight of me. I would walk through the Village's Streets and listen to the whispers of the fellow villagers: 'Stay away for her, she'll eat you if you don't.' 'I heard once her mother had her; her mother wanted to kill her.' 'I wonder why she come her, the wizards should just kill it'_

_I would sit in a Apple Tree, I had no food and no home, so I just ate the Apples off the tree. There was an academy right to my left, the tree's branches were shadowing over it sometimes. I was asleep, until I heard a female's cry wake me up! I opened my eyes and saw 1 tiny female and 3 older boys; they were picking on her. That made my blood boil!_

_"Come on, little wizard! Aren't you going to use you magic on me?" The biggest boy asked, "I took a Wizard Code: Not to use my Magic against my own brothen!" she said. 2 other boys pushed her and took what looked like a Earthstone necklace: It was in the shape of a Rectanglar Prism, but with smoother edges, it was green like her eyes. I was getting mad when the bullies took it away and was going to make a move. I got into pouncing position and was ready to attack!_

_"Stupid Kid, I going to make you regret becoming a wizard!" The leader said, lifting his fist to hit her; now he crossed the line! I leaped from the tree that covered me and roared! The 3 boys looked at me and ran back alittle; I landed right infront of the girl and roared at the boys. "Touch her again and I will KILL you all!" I commanded. I turned to look at the girl, she was crying and her eyes were red from crying. "Hello, what's your name?" I asked her, "My-Name is Talon Earthstone." She told me, "Hello, I will get your necklace." I said. _

_I saw the necklace on the ground and walked over to it; picked it up and walked back to Talon. She looked at me and reached out for the necklace, I placed it in her hand; she was happy to get it back. "Thank you, um?" Talon said, "My name is Warrior-chan." I told her, "Warrior-chan Look Out!" Talon screamed. I turned and looked at the fireball flying towards us! I jumped in the way of the ball, protecting Talon with my body. I felt the Fireball came in contact with my back and screamed!_

_Talon was safe and I was in pain, I fell to the ground and passed out, "Warrior-chan, are you okay?! Warrior-chan answer me!" I heard Talon Cry, then I heard another voice, but I was too weak to look and fell into darkness!_

_(End of Flashback-For Now)_

_"Talon, I wanted to say that I was greatful that you helped me after that day!" I told my friend, "No problem, but I still don't know why you ran away when the Head Wizard tried to help you." She said, still pulling my hand. I looked to the ground, afraid the answer, but I knew that Talon needed to know the truth. "I was afraid that someone was goin to hurt me again. I just didn't want anymore pain to my body after that Fireball did that to my back." I told her. Talon stopped dead in her track and turned to me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and put her face in my furry chest._

_"You don't have to be: This is your home, we all love you here. No one will hurt you like they did all those years ago. If you didn't come here, I would be dead now." Talon said. Remembering what happened after I was hit that day!_

_(Flashback-Talon Point of View)_

_I looked at the Wolf Warrior named Warrior-chan, as of what she told me. She was infront of me; her back had a Great Black Cirlce inbedded in her silver fur pelt, she gave her life for me. The Head Wizard of the School had heard her scream when the Fireball hit her back and ran to help. _

_"Talon, what happened?!" He asked as he kneled down to my eye level and looked at the knocked out wolf in my arms. "I was playing with my ball and these bullies came out of nowhere. They took my Necklace and wanted me to use magic against them, but I said no! They were about to hit me, then this wolf warrior came from the apple tree and landed right between me and the bullies. She was protecting and I was scared, because I never saw a wolf that size before. She looked at me and smiled, went to get my necklace, and told me her name was Warrior-chan. Someone had fired a Fireball spell and Warrior-chan used her body as a sheild to protect me." I told the Head Wizard._

_He looked at Warrior-chan in my arms; she was twiching in her sleep, most likely she was having a nightmare. I rested my hand on her head, she calmed down in a instant. 'Warrior-chan, why did you save me?' I wondered, 'I want to protect what I care for, Talon. I care for this place and it's people.' I heard her voice echo in my mind. I looked at the sleep wolf and smiled, 'You really love this place, don't you Warrior-chan?' I asked in my mind, 'Yes, to protect what I love, That is the only thing I live for.' Warrior-chan said back._

_The Head Wizard looked behind him, due to the sound of noise; the Entire Village was there. They saw Warrior-chan in my arms and began yelled for me to kill her! "Do it Talon; Kill that Half-breed and save the Village!" One Male Villager yelled to me, "Kill the Beast and save the Village, Eartstone!" One Female yelled. I looked at them and shook my head, I would never kill Warrior-chan._

_"No! Warrior-chan is not a monster; she saved me from those bullies!" I yelled at everyone, they looked at me in disgust! "The Demon has courpted one of us; she MUST be killed!" The Villager said, running towards me and Warrior-chan, who was still knocked out in my arms. The Man jumped over the Head Wizard with a Club and tried to whack Warrior-chan with it; I had to protect Warrior-chan!_

_"Stop!" The Head Wizard barked at the people, as he knocked the man to the ground. " That Wolf Warrior has saved Talon Earthstone; now she will be apart of the Village." The Head Wizard looks at me and smiles, " I want to take Warrior-chan into the Nuresry and have her wounds looked at." The Head Wizard said, reaching down to take the Sleeping Warrior-chan from me. But as soon as the Head Wizard touched her fur; Warrior-chan's eyes snapped open, but weren't Amber like last time; they were crimson red._

_Warrior-chan swiped a claw at the Head Wizard and he backed away. She jumped from my arms and landed 5ft from me. "No! I will NOT be killed again, by you humans!" and with that Warrior-chan left me; I saw the pain in her eyes and wanted to hold her again. The Head Wizard looked at me and sighed. "Talon, we need to find Warrior-chan before the others do; if they do they will kill her on sight." Head wizard told me._

_I can't lose Warrior-chan, she protected me and I wanted to make sure she was safe!_

_(End of Flashback-for now)_

_Talon wrapped her arms around me and I looked to the skies and cried; slowly wrapping my arms around her. "I am sorry Talon; if I didn't run away that day, you wouldn't have to worry." I told her, "But if it wasn't for that day, I would have never had such a great Familiar." Talon looked at me._

_I smiled, "I guess you and I are a great team. That day was one of the days that was both the best and yet the worst days of my 3 moons of life." I closed my eyes and smiled. That Day I got my master; Master Talon Earthstone._

* * *

**_Warrior-chan is loose on a rampage, Talon and the Head Wizard are looking for her before the Villagers find her. Warrior-chan is lost and confused, Talon wants to help her friend!_**

**_Next Time: Master and Familiar!_**

**_Warrior-chan: I still don't see why I'm the evil one._**

**_Talon: You're not, just different!_**


	2. Master and Familiar Training with Talon

_The Wolf & Wizard_

_Summary: This is the story of Two Friends: Talon Earthstone and Warrior-chan. Talon Earthstone is a Wizard of Great Magic, Warrior-chan is a Half-Breed; Who's Mother was a Human and Father was the Legendary Okami King. One Day, Warrior-chan and Talon get into an argument. Warrior-chan leaves and is captured by her father. What will Talon do: Will Talon go save Warrior-chan or leave her?_

_Chapter Two: Master & Familiar/ Training with Talon_

_(Wizard 101 Academy-Talon's Classroom-Talon's Point of View)_

_I saw how Warrior-chan looked in class; she was so bored, the only thing she would want to do right now was train with her Okami Blade. I was the type that would want to train with my magic as much as possible, but when it came to Warrior-chan; the only way to get her to train with me was to give her a steak or something. I sat at the 3rd table to the right, 4th seat to the left, right by the asile; Warrior-chan was right beside me. She looked very bored, looking out the window of the academy; to be exact, the Apple Tree._

_Warrior-chan was still attached to that one spot; if she wasn't in her forest, you could find her in that very tree. I kinda understood why she was always staring at that tree; that was her only safe place, that was before we...we became bonded as Master and Familiar. The day Warrior-chan became apart of this village, the I gained my First Familiar, the day...Warrior-chan and I became friends._

_(Flashback-Wizard 101 Village-Talon's Point of View)_

_I was running, calling for Warrior-chan and praying to God that she was alright. Warrior-chan had just saved my life from a Fireball Spell, took it to the back and ran off when the Head Wizard tried to help her. I was afraid that the other villager would find her and kill her; she was a Half-Breed: Meaning one of her parents were Human and the other was a Demon. Warrior-chan was never accepted in our village because of that; I thought that she could always be one of us. When I was 5 years old; I remember that the villagers would tell their children to stay away from the Apple Tree at the Wizard Academy; That's where Warrior-chan spent her time._

_"Warrior-chan, please where are you?!" I cried, I kept running; I just had to find her, before the others did. I turned a corner and came Face-to-Face with the same bullies that were picking on me, before Warrior-chan saved me from them. The Fattest one; Flame King is what the other kids called him, came closer to me, I backed away from them._

_"Well, if it isn't Talon 'Mudstone'! You have alot of nerve showing your face; After you missed your chance of cleaning the village from that Demon Seed of a Half-breed, Warrior-chan, that's her name right?" Flame King asked me, still getting closer. I was getting mad; no one had the right to talk about Warrior-chan like that._

_"I would never kill Warrior-chan; she protected me from you and took a Fireball for me! I know you were the one who threw that Fireball spell at me, knowing that Warrior-chan was going jump in the way and save me! You nearly killed Warrior-chan, You Bastard!" I yelled at him. Warrior-chan was always apart of this place no matter how much the village wanted her dead. _

_A roar in pain interrupted my thoughts; that was Warrior-chan's Roar!_

_(End of Flashback for now-Talon's Point of View)_

_I wanted to know what was going on in Warrior-chan's Mind; but she acted like a wall, never telling me her real feelings. 'Warrior-chan, Why don't you ever talk to me?' I thought. Warrior-chan took her eyes off the tree and looked me dead in the eyes; she knew I was looking at her the entire time. _

_"What is it, Talon? You've been staring at me for the entire 20 minutes; if you have something on your mind, tell me." Warrior-chan told me. I looked into Warrior-chan's Amber eyes; evertime I looked into those eyes, I got lost in them all over again. I could feel a light blush come across my face, I just wanted to ask what she was thinking about. _

_"Warrior-chan, I..." I was cut off by the sound of a friend of mine; Wolf Shadow. I looked to my right and saw my 3 friends coming near me and Warrior-chan; Warrior-chan gave one of her toothy grins; her teeth were very beautiful. My friends were: Wolf Shadow, Finnegan and Marcus. Wolf Shadow is a Level 28 Wizard, Finnegan is a Level 78, Marcus is a Level 22 Wizard and I myself was a Level 35 Wizard; Warrior-chan was just a fighter with the Okami Blade._

_"Hello Talon and Warrior-chan, what's up you two?" Finnegan asked us. Warrior-chan went back to looking at the tree in the yard. Wolf looked at her with his eyes narrowed; Wolf was once one of the villager that wanted her dead, but after time he became Warrior-chan's Friend; just like Finn, Marcus and I. We were all here for her; I just wish she could open her eyes and see that sometimes._

_"Warrior-chan promised to come with me to Wizard-Training today, but she didn't come easy, I'll tell you that much." I laughed, "She used a Wind Vortex Card, knocked me out of my tree and dragged me by my tail here. It's not like I really had a chance in the matter; I promised Talon and I have to keep it. That's what a Familiar is for." Warrior-chan grinned with her teeth shining in the sunlight. I loved those teeth when they shined in the sunlight._

_I looked at Warrior-chan and wondered; How come her father left her and how did her mother die? I never understood why Warrior-chan was always alone on Mother's Day and Father's Day; Instead of Hanging out with me and the others, she was at the Graveyard, offering Black Roses **(For those that don't know: Black Roses means 'Farewell' or 'Goodbye') **To a Gravestone by the Silverstream River. I wonder if that's where her mother is?_

_"Warrior-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go with us to the 'Wizard Games'." Finn asked her, Warrior-chan looked at him with a crooked eyebrow. Warrior-chan was never interested in becoming a Wizard, Mage, none of that; she always said that she was a Half-Breed and a Blooded-Warrior. Warrior-chan was never the type to want to go to any type of Wizard Events; she just plain hated them, or did she hate the wizards that were there at the Wizard Events?_

_Warrior-chan was considered an Outcast and Monster to everyone in the Entire Village; I just wanted to stop all that, but ever since the day Warrior-chan and I bonded as Master and Familiar; My own people began turning against me and my friends. I just hated that some much; We have done nothing but become great warriors to this place, but because of Warrior-chan's Blood, my relationship with her, and the bonds I have with Wolf, Marcus and Finn, we're seen as monsters to the Entire Village._

_(Flashback-After Talon Heard Warrior-chan's Roar-Talon's Point Of View)_

_I heard Warrior-chan roar, that must have meant that she was in danger; I had to find her and now! I ran out of the Alleyway, around the corner to the right and all the way to the Village's Main Gate. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that had frozen my heart in it's place. Warrior-chan was on the ground, hanging by a threat, bruised and bloody, eyes still a Crimson Red as they were before; she was growling and snarling at the villagers that were giving her pain. The Villagers in quesion, were using weapons and spells to hurt her; I wanted to kill them all, Warrior-chan didn't desevre this!_

_"The Half-Breed must die and the Village with be Demon-Free forever!" Someone from the crowd yelled, the rest cheered. I had to put a stop to this: Warrior-chan never did anything to anyone, but protect this place. I reached into my back pocket and withdrew a card labeled 'Great Vortex' I held it to the skies and called the name of the card out loud._

_"Great Vortex: Protect Warrior-chan!" I yelled to the skies; the villagers looked at me as the card glew. A vortex of wind came from the skies and dove over Warrior-chan; sheilding her from the rest of the outside world. I looked at the people with anger in my eyes; hatred in my very soul for them._

_"It's that Damn Traitor; the one who had a chance to kill this beast and threw it away, because she thought it was wrong!" Someone yelled from the crowd, I had to put a stop to this once and for all; even if I had to kill them._

_"It is wrong; Warrior-chan has done nothing to you people to deserve this kind of treatment! Did she break into your homes and steal from you?! Did she kill your children and eat them infront of you?! Did she destroy this village like you say she was going to do?! No, she has done nothing but become a great and loyal person. Stop trying to kill her all the damn time, Leave her the hell alone!" I commanded._

_The Villagers looked at me, I was ready to fight for Warrior-chan and wasn't going to let them kill her! "Talon Earthstone, Do you think that Half-Breed's Life is worth the lives of millions of Wizards, Mages and People? I think not!" Someone said behind me, I turned to see Great-Fang, The Best Demon Hunter in the Enitre Nation, but he lived somewhere else, why was he in my village?_

_"Great-Fang, What are you doing in my village and why are you consired of what happens to Warrior-chan?! She is apart of this place and I will protect her." I told the man behind me. He looked at me and smiled; he was toying with me and I wasn't going to let that slide._

_"I heard of a Half-Breed Demon in this Village; as you know, Little Wizard, I collect Demon Fangs to boost the power of my swords. I came here to Slay this beast and take it's fangs. Now, be a good little girl and releash that barrier so that I may kill that demon and take it's fangs!" I commanded of me, Like Hell was I going to do that._

_"Warrior-chan is my friend and I protect my friends: Just like she protected me!" I barked, "And just how we protect Talon!" A Familiar Voice called from one of the roof tops. I looked up and smiled; for there on the Rooftops were my 3 most closest friends: Wolf Shadow, Finnegan, and Marcus._

_"Wolf, go get Warrior-chan!" Finnegan ordered; Wolf jumped from the top of the highest point of the building, slid off the curved ledge, did a frontflip into the Wind Vortex. Wolf grabbed Warrior-chan, placed her on his back, leaped out of the Vortex and back to his place next to Finnegan and Marcus. _

_"Talon, Come On! We're taking her somewhere safe!" Finn yelled to me, I smirked at looked at Great-Fang, "Looks like you're going to have to look for some other Demon Fangs to take; Warrior-chan's is off limits!" I yelled, I held the card to the ground and called to name again. "Great Vortex: Give me a Boost!" I yelled. The card glew again and a small Vortex of Wind came from the card, under my feet and lifted me to the others. Great Fang looked me and growled, "Give me that Demon!" He yelled._

_I looked at th__e Sleeping and Scared Warrior-chan on Wolf's Back; she was going to need medical work to fix all her wounds. I reached into the pouch behind me and pulled out a Golden Card called 'Phantom's Wind'. I held up the card and called it's name._

_"Phantom's Wind: Blind us from the of the People!" I yelled and with that, a Strong Gust of wind came and Blinded us from the view of the angry Villagers and Great Fang. Within an Instant; Wolf, Finn, Marcus, Warrior-chan and I were out of there, leaping through the buildings and into the Nearby Forest._

_(End of Flashback For Now- Wizard's Academy- Training Grounds- Talon's Point of view)_

_I looked at Warrior-chan's Sword, she had left it while she left to do something. The Blade was long and sharp; I was pretty sure that I would cut myself if I touched it. Wolf Shadow was in a nearby tree, Finnegan was looking threw his cards, Marcus was just relaxing under the tree that Warrior-chan's Sword was. I was just so worried of Warrior-chan; she always kept to herself, even though I was her Master and she was my Familiar. I just wanted to Help her._

_Warrior-chan came from the bushes, near the tree where her sword was lying. She looked at Wolf Shadow and smiled; those two were like Brother and Sister, I never could understand that fact. Warrior-chan walked over to the Tree Trunk, grabbed her sword and placed it on her back. I looked at the way the High-noon Sunlight shined on her silver pelt; it was very beautiful, just as she was. I could feel a little blush come across my face; I knew my feelings, but I was too nervous to tell Warrior-chan._

_I looked into Warrior-chan's Amber eyes and wondered; how can eyes so lovely hold such a hurtful past? I wanted to save her from that pain in her heart; she tried to hide it, but I knew it was there, wrapped up deep inside her heart. I rose to my feet and walked over to Warrior-chan; I looked at her and smiled._

_"What is it, Talon?" Warrior-chan asked me, I looked down at the ground and blushed, "Warrior-chan, I was wondering why did you sleep in the forest? The day you and I became Master and Familiar, I offered you to come live with me; atleast you could have somewhere warm to sleep with food. Please, come live with me and I will take care of you." I asked her. Warrior-chan turned away from me, her White Long-Sleeved Jacket blew in the wind; at that moment, I saw the scar left from the day she saved my life._

_" Talon, though you may be my Master; I cannot live with you. Your Village still detests the fact that I am still alive and I refuse to put someone I care about in danger." Warrior-chan said, Her Long-Sleeved Jacket and White Pants blew in the wind. I understood that; she loved Wolf, Finn, Marcus and I and she never wanted to put us in danger._

_The Head Wizard came into view, before I had the chance to say anything else; maybe we will have a mission and I can tell her then. "Wizards Wolf Shadow, Finnegan, Marcus and Talon Earthstone; Come Forth Please!" He called. Wolf, Finn, Marcus, and I walked over to the Head Wizard; Warrior-chan wasn't a Wizard and stayed behind, I looked as she leaped into the tree, away from our view. Warrior-chan was always doing that; made me feel kinda sad that she was always casted away from the group meetings._

_"Talon Earthstone; is there something about Warrior-chan that is bothering you?" The Head Wizard asked me, "Yes Head Wizard; Warrior-chan has been my familiar for 4 years and I wanted her to live with me, so she can stay safe. Someone this most likely to attack her in the forest; like Great-Fang, he wants her fangs!" I proclaimed. The Head Wizard looked at the Apple Tree behind me, at Warrior-chan. She looked at him, her eyes were glowing a faded amber color in the shadows of the tree._

_"Talon, even though Warrior-chan is your familiar, we cannot forget the fact of Warrior-chan being a Half-Breed; She is Half Human and Half Beast, her Beast-Side can control her at any time. She must feel it is best if she remains in the forest, away from the village and it's villagers. Warrior-chan is wise, she knows what she is doing; do not worry of her Talon." The Head Wizard said to me. I looked at Warrior-chan, then back at the Head Wizard, then at the ground; my eyes began to water._

_'It's just not fair!' I thought, Warrior-chan is my Familiar, She is Mine, I should be able to say if she is a danger or not. I just want Warrior-chan safe from those jerks of villagers, I can't take this anymore! I want Warrior-chan safe and I should do what I please with my Familiar. The Head Wizard looked at me and smiled; she was the one that saved my life, I have to repay her someway!_

_"Head Wizard; What is your reason for summoning us?" Wolf asked the Head Wizard. The Head Wizard looked at Wolf, reached into his robe and withdrew a scoll, handed to Wolf and Walked away. I looked at the scroll and we walked back to the Apple Tree; Warrior-chan came down after the Head Wizard was gone._

_Wolf unrolled the scroll and read aloud: " The Head Wizard Concil Summons Wizards: Wolf Shadow, Finnegan, Marcus and Talon Earthstone; As Well As Half-Breed: Warrior-chan, To The Mountain Range of Judgement To Suggest The Judgement of the Half-Breed 'Warrior-chan'. Warrior-chan Is To Report To The Location Within 7 Days To See Wither She Will Remain One Of The Wizard Village's Residents Or Be Banished From The Village. If Judgement is Positive, Warrior-chan Shall Remain In The Village; If Not, Warrior-chan And Talon Earthstone Must Become Seperated As Master And Familiar; And Warrior-chan Is To Leave The Village And Never To Return. Judgement Shall Be 7 Days From Now, Please Be Ready. Good Day, Signed The Great Wizard Concil." Wolf finished, as he rolled up the scroll._

_I looked at the scroll in Wolf's Hand, grabbed it and tore it; Warrior-chan could be banished from the Village, from...from my life? I was angry, no I was beyond Angry; Warrior-chan is MINE, I'll be damned if the Great Wizard Concil tried to take her away from me! Warrior-chan looks at the torn letter on the ground and frowned, "So, the Villagers want me gone? Fine, by the End of this Week, I won't be a problem." Warrior-chan said, leaping off the tree, Over the Buildings and into the Forest of Darkness. I looked as she left; thinking of the pain she must be feeling._

_"Warrior-chan, Wait!" I called out to her, hoping that she could hear me. I ran after her, but after I got 4 steps away, someone grabbed my right arm and pulled me back. I looked back to see who grabbed my arm; only to see that Wolf Shadow grabbed me, I looked at him with anger. Warrior-chan was getting away, I had to catch her and talk to her, I couldn't lose her again._

_"Wolf Shadow, what are you doing?! I have to catch Warrior-chan and talk to her, let go of my arm!" I ordered, trying to jerk my arm from him. Wolf looked at me and shook his head, "Warrior-chan needs a moment to herself, Talon. I know that Warrior-chan is your Familiar, but you don't have to go to her everytime something bad happens to her." Wolf told me._

_I growled at him and snatched my arm from his grasp and turned to look him in the eyes; no one was going to tell that I couldn't talk to my Familiar and stop me, not without breaking a few limbs! I looked Wolf in the eyes, reached into my pouch that was behind me, and pulled out a card. Wolf looked at me wide eyed and snapped his fingers, a card came to his hand. Finnegan and Marcus just looked at us with worried faces; they knew not to get in the way of my fight!_

_"Wolf, I have to talk to Warrior-chan and I will NOT have you stop me; now stand down before I do something I'm going to regret." I commanded him, "Talon, I am your friend and I have been for 5 years, but I think that you are taking this alittle to far. I'm not telling that you can't talk to Warrior-chan; all I'm saying is give her some time to get her head together. Now, put that Lighting Snake Card away, before I blow you away!" He warned me._

_I narrowed my eyes at him and growled, but he does make a good point; after hearing that letter from the Head Wizard Concil, Warrior-chan is most likely going to need some time to herself after this. I just want to hold her, just like I did that day; after with got away from the villagers and Great-Fang, after they tried to kill Warrior-chan. _

_(Forest of Fire-Talon's Point of View-Location: Treetops)_

_My Friends and I were leaping through the Treetops, through the branches and leaves; the wherever Finn, Wolf, and Marcus were taking Warrior-chan to rest. Finn was leading; he knew where this place was. Wolf was behind Finn; he was carrying Warrior-chan on his back. I was behind Wolf, I just wanted to stay close to Warrior-chan. Marcus was behind me and the other; he was keeping an eye behind us, making sure that no one was following us. Warrior-chan was still knocked out and Wolf was carrying her; I wish she never went through what she just went through._

_Finnegan suddenly stopped, the rest of us followed suit; what could have stopped him. I looked at him and I saw a smile, "Everyone, we're here; Marcus, make sure that you set up a Barrier Spell so no one can get through this point." Finn said, Marcus nodded and got his card ready. I looked at Warrior-chan on Wolf's Back; the sight of her in pain brought me to tears._

* * *

_End of Chapter 2_

_Next Time: Warrior-chan is brusied from battle, Talon watches over her until she is fully recovered. Meanwhile, The Head Wizard looks at that letter from the Head Wizard Concil and notices that is is a fake, Warrior-chan goes to the forest the think, unaware that she is being watched. Talon wants to talk the Warrior-chan, but Wolf won't let her. Who is watching Warrior-chan, why did the Head Wizard Concil send a fake letter, why dies Talon want to be with her Familiar so badly?_

_Next Time: Chapter 3- Battles of the Fangs/ Feelings uncovered and Understood_


	3. Battle of the Fangs-Feelings Uncovered

_The Wolf & Wizard_

_Summary: This is the story of Two Friends: Talon Earthstone and Warrior-chan. Talon Earthstone is a Wizard of Great Magic, Warrior-chan is a Half-Breed; Who's Mother was a Human and Father was the Legendary Okami King. One Day, Warrior-chan and Talon get into an argument. Warrior-chan leaves and is captured by her father. What will Talon do: Will Talon go save Warrior-chan or leave her?_

_Chapter 3: Battles of the Fangs/ Feelings uncovered and Understood_

_(Forest of Fire- Talon's Point of View)_

_Warrior-chan was just beat and bruised by the Villagers of Wizard Village; they detested her, because she is a Half-Breed. I hated the fact that my village hated Warrior-chan because of how she looked; I would never judge someone by how they looked, but by the contents of their hearts. I managed to use one of my most powerful spells to protect her, but the Greatest Demon Hunter, Great Fang, came out of nowhere and said he was going to kill Warrior-chan and take her fangs. I cared for Warrior-chan, but I just wanted to make sure that she got her rest and recovered from what just happened today._

_Finnegan was leading us from the village, after we got away from there; he said there was a place where Warrior-chan could rest and take sometime to heal her wounds. Wolf was carrying Warrior-chan on his back, I was staying close behind them; I had to stay close to Warrior-chan. Marcus stayed behind for awhile to put up some Barriers around the area where Fin was taking us. Finnegan walked through some bushes, Wolf Shadow followed suit and I followed behind them; we must have been close. _

_"We're here guys, this is the place I was telling you about." Finnegan said. I looked at the amazing sight; it was a house, looked fixed, next to a clear lake where fresh drinking water was located. I thought this was a great place that Warrior-chan could rest her sore body; I just wondered where Marcus was. Marcus was making barriers around the area where Finnegan and the others were, Myself included, hiding out, at least until Warrior-chan was back on her feet. _

_"Talon, tell me; why did the villagers attack this Wolf Warrior? I have seen her around the village, but she has not become a problem until now. Did she do something?"Wolf Shadow asked, looking at me over his shoulder. "Yeah, she did something; she saved my life twice." I responded, "Saved your life, but if she saved your life; why did the villagers try to kill her. Isn't protecting what you love and care for the most important thing in our village?" he asked. Wolf Shadow was one of my closest friends and he understood that Warrior-chan was not threat; if so, we would have killed her a long time ago._

_"I was playing with my ball in the Wizard Academy Grounds; I thought that I was going to be okay, but Flame King and his band of pals came and began messing with me. I wanted to fight back, but I took the Wizard's Code of Honor and I refused to use magic on him; however he didn't like that idea. Flame King was about to hit me and out of nowhere, Warrior-chan came from the tree and protected me. She told them, if they came any closer that she would kill them. Once she gave me the Earthstone Necklace back, Flame King fired a Fireball Spell at me; I was too scared and hurt to move. Warrior-chan jumped in the way and held me, with her back to the Fireball; as a result, it hit her in the back." I explained to Wolf Shadow._

_"So; This Wolf Warrior, Warrior-chan as you say, Protected you and saved your life, but the villagers still wants her dead?" He asked, "It's not just the villagers anymore; Great Fang came and wanted to kill her for her fangs and I wasn't about to let that happen!" I growled, my fist clenched tight. Warrior-chan had done nothing to the villagers to hurt them or make them suffer; Warrior-chan protected the people and their ways of life, but they still see her as a monster! That makes me so mad!_

_A moan came from Warrior-chan on Wolf Shadow's Back; she must have awakened from the battle. I ran over to her, looking dead into her eyes; they were Amber once again, I sighed knowing that she was alright and not in pain. Her body was still covered in scars and her Silver-Fur Pelt was still stained with blood; other than that, she was going to make it. I set my left hand on Warrior-chan's face, a tender smile came across my face._

_"Warrior-chan, are you alright? What did those villagers do to you?" I asked her, "I...I...I justed wanted to protect what meant that much to me; but the Villagers see me as a monster, a Freak of Nature, a Half-Breed/Half-Demon. Why did you save me Talon; you should have let me die and the villagers would have been happy." Warrior-chan told me. I looked at Warrior-chan and cried; Warrior-chan wanted to protet the Wizard Villagers, but she just wanted them to be happy, even if that meant to kill her._

_(Present Day- RavenWood Academy- Talon's Point of View)_

_I sat in my chair, staring out the window; Warrior-chan was still gone and no one wanted me to go and look for her. I closed my eyes and wondered; The Head Wizard Concil wanted us and Warrior-chan to report to the Mountain of Judgement to see if Warrior-chan was allowed to stay as one as the Villagers or to be Banished from the Village and never to return. Warrior-chan was one of us, but why can't the rest of this place just get that through their thick skulls._

_Wolf Shadow stopped me from going to talk to Warrior-chan; told me that it was best if Warrior-chan had sometime to herself, but that was 6 hours ago. I had to talk to Warrior-chan and see if she was alright, but Wolf, Finnegan and Marcus kept me from leaving the Classroom and seeing my Familiar. I rose from my chair, walked over to the window and into the rain that had just began to cover the entire village's grounds. Warrior-chan's Tree had leaves and was able to keep her dry, but something was telling me that Warrior-chan had not return to the tree. Warrior-chan was a Wolf Warrior, but she was still Half-Human and should have been treated as such._

_I turned away from the window and looked at my three friends; Wolf Shadow had taken guard by the front door, Finnegan was sitting at the top of the classroom to keep an eye on me and Marcus was sitting at the same table as me. They were all making sure that I stayed put, until Warrior-chan came back to us. I couldn't stand this anymore; Warrior-chan is my Familiar and I am her Master; I wasn't going to let anyone take her from me, not even my 3 Closest Friends!_

_"Wolf, Fin, Marcus; I know that you guys are just protecting me, but I have to speak to Warrior-chan," I reached into my Card Pouch, "But I have to talk to Warrior-chan and see if she is alright!" I yelled withdrawing a card from my pouch. "Bone Cage!" I called the name of the card, but Wolf Shadow had thought of that. He withdrew a card, "Reversal!" He called. A Bone Cage came around me and trapped me in it; I grabbed the bars and began to growl at my friends!_

_"Let me out of here, Wolf Shadow!" I screamed at him; Finnegan walked behind the cage, reached in the cage, and took my Card Pouch and All my cards! I was very mad and was going to make them pay for this. "Wolf, Finnegan, Marcus; let me out of here and give me back my cards or so help; when I get out of here, I will destroy all of you!" I growled. Wolf looked me dead in the eyes and shook his head. "Talon, I have to keep you save; I can't let you go after Warrior-chan." He said, leaving me in the cage._

_I was outraged; Warrior-chan was hurt and alone, I was the one to talk to her and make her see reason. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the Head Wizard came into the classroom. He looked at the Bone Cage that kept me at bay; mostly he was going to ask why I was in this cage. "Wizards, Why is Talon Earthstone in that Bone Cage?" He asked, "I told her not to go after Warrior-chan, but she refused to listen. Once she tried to use a Bone Cage Card on all of us; I used my Reversal Card and she was the one trapped in the cage." Wolf Shadow said._

_I glared at Wolf Shadow; he couldn't understand te real reason that I wanted to see Warrior-chan. The Truth is, after she saved me from that Fireball and we became Master and Familiar, I felt so complete when Warrior-chan was around me. I could still see those times; Seconds turned to minutes, Minutes turned to Hours, Hours turned to Days, Days turned to Months, and Months turned to Years. I cared for Warrior-chan, but I was never able to tell her._

_"Wizards Talon Earthstone, Finnegan, Wolf Shadow and Marcus; there is a matter at hand that envoles Warrior-chan, as well as that letter that was sent from the Head Wizard Concil." The Head Wizard told us; my ears were wide open. "What matter would that be? The Head Wizard Concil wanted to see if Warrior-chan was to remain in the Village or be Banished from it and never to return." Wolf Shadow said, "Ah, that is what we all thought at first; however that is not the case. I was examining the letter that was sent here and it turns out that; The Head Wizard Concil didn't send this letter, but someone else did; to lure Warrior-chan from the village and protection." The Head Wizard said._

_I rose to my feet, grabbed the bars and growled, showing off my teeth. "What do you mean someone else sent that letter to lure Warrior-chan away from the village and protection?! Who in the right mind would sent that letter and who is responsible for this?!" I demanded to know. "Okami King and Great Fang are working together; Great Fang wants Warrior-chan's Fangs to power his swords, Okami King wants Warrior-chan because..." The Head Wizard said. "Why does the Okami King want Warrior-chan?!" I demanded to know, "He wants Warrior-chan, because that is his daughter and Heir to the Throne of the Okami Kingdom." He said._

_I felt all the blood in my very body freeze at those words; Warrior-chan was the Duaghter of the Okami King, the Best World Demon Fighter. I guess that's how she can be a Half-Demon. Wait, if Okami King is Warrior-chan's Father, then What happened to her Mother?! I read somewhere that the Okami King killed his mate and the whereabouts of his Offspring was unknown; Warrior-chan, did your father kill your mother? I closed my eyes; just thinking of the pain that Warrior-chan was feeling, if knew this._

_"Warrior-chan, I'm so sorry!" I cried out, everyone in the room looked at me. My Earthstone necklace began to glow; sending light throughout the entire classroom. I felt something happening to me and Warrior-chan was in danger! I had to find her! I grabbed one of the bones that created the cage, pulled hard and the entire cage shattered! I ran up the stairs, grabbed my Card Pouch, ran to the door; only to be stopped by the Head Wizard._

_"Talon, I know that you want Warrior-chan safe, but you cannot just go in the rain." He said, "Head Wizard, I have to see Warrior-chan & no one is goin to stop me!" I barked at the Head Wizard. I reached into my Card Pouch and withdrew a card labeled 'Phantom Teleportantion'. The Effect of this card: The user can become blind from sight from any enemys and teleports to any location, within 4 feet of the Place of Activation of the Card._

_I held the card high over my head and called the name, "Phantom Teleportantion: To Warrior-chan's Forest!". Within Seconds; a stong gust of wind surrounded me, blinding me from the view of my friends and teacher. I disappeared from the view of my friends; I was going to be so much trouble for this! Once the Gust of Wind vanished, I found myself at the enterence of Warrior-chan's Forest; the rain began wetting my clothes and my hair. I looked at the Treetops of the Forest and growled, "Warrior-chan, I'm coming; just hold on!" I called into the forest, praying that Warrior-chan was able to hear me. I crouched down and leaped into the Forest's Treetops, leaping through the trees; thinking back to the time I was protecting Warrior-chan._

_(Flashback- Talon's Point of View- Secret Hideaway)_

_Finnegan was gone to the Clear Lake in order to collect some fresh water, Wolf left to go get some water, Marcus was still making Barrier Spells around the arew; leaving me alone with a knocked out Warrior-chan in the Secret Hideaway. I looked at Warrior-chan resting in the bed, her breathing was slow but steady; slowly moving the blankets that covered her furry body, the only thing uncovered were the top of her chest to her head. I sat on the Bed that was on the other side of the room; Warrior-chan's Bed was next to the window. I looked at her and thought, 'Warrior-chan was always trying to protect the village and it's villagers, but they only see her as a monster. What can I do, how can I save her from herself and the villagers?' I asked myself._


End file.
